Manual de usuario de KAMUI GAKUPO
by OneWingedEggplant
Summary: Todo lo que usted, fiel comprador, necesita saber sobre el correcto mantenimiento y empleo de nuestro más reciente producto: KAMUI GAKUPO.


Disclaimer: No; Vocaloid no es mío, lo sé. Sencillamente disfruto metiéndome indiscriminadamente con sus personajes y creando con ellos historias ridículas. Me declaro culpable de los cargos. ^^

_A/N: Dejaré que el texto hable por sí mismo... ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Manual de Usuario de KAMUI GAKUPO.<strong>

¡FELICIDADES!

Se ha usted convertido en el afortunado acreedor de su propia unidad KAMUI GAKUPO, ideada y construida específicamente para su satisfacción. A partir de ahora, no sólo podrá usted disfrutar de la grata compañía de nuestra más reciente unidad recreativa; sino que tendrá la posibilidad de acceder a un vasto número de aplicaciones que le permitirán adaptar a su conveniencia el comportamiento de la misma, alternando a su gusto entre más de cinco modalidades diferentes.

Le garantizamos que con su unidad KAMUI GAKUPO usted gozará de entretenimiento ilimitado, acompañado por una serie de beneficios especiales que le serán otorgados al momento de su compra en nuestra VOCALOID UNIT STORE©.

**Especificaciones técnicas del producto:**

Nombre: KAMUI GAKUPO.

Género: Masculino.

Fecha de ensamblaje: 31 de julio.

Estatura: 1,83 metros.

Peso: 69 kilogramos.

Tempo Óptimo: 60BPM - 150BPM

Rango Óptimo: A1 - C4

Géneros Óptimos: Pop, Heavy Metal, Rock, Música Disco.

**Accesorios contenidos en el paquete de su KAMUI GAKUPO:**

1 (una) katana musical que responde al nombre de Gakutou Miburi -por seguridad, mantener fuera del alcance de los niños y de unidades SHION KAITO-.

1 (una) berenjena alada cultivada al natural, completamente libre de agroquímicos.

1 (un) muñeco de felpa a imagen de MEGURINE LUKA.

3 (tres) cambios de atuendo alternativos.

6 (tres) accesorios para el pelo en diferentes diseños y colores.

1 (un) uniforme de mayordomo - disponible en unidades KAMUI GAKUPO EDICIÓN ESPECIAL: KUROSHITSUJI VERSION solamente-.

Manual explicativo.

Control inalámbrico.

**Modo de uso:**

_Importante:__ Previo a su activación, rogamos conectar la unidad KAMUI GAKUPO a una toma corriente durante 24hs a bien de efectuarse una carga segura y completa._

La unidad KAMUI GAKUPO incluye entre sus accesorios un control inalámbrico que le permitirá a usted el manejo y administración de la misma. Con este mando también le será posible ingresar en nuestra VOCALOID UNIT STORETM, la cual no solo le suministrará el servicio técnico adecuado en causa de fallos o errores de funcionamiento, sino que también le proporcionará beneficios exclusivos para nuestros clientes.

De la misma manera, el control inalámbrico le posibilitará el acceso de manera manual a las diferentes funciones que alberga la unidad KAMUI GAKUPO:

*Amigable (predeterminado): Al activarse esta modalidad, su unidad se volverá un excelente compañero de juegos, muy recomendable como niñera en caso de tener bebés o niños traviesos. KAMUI GAKUPO es uno de nuestros productos más encantadores y atrayentes, pues su personalidad apacible y su carácter amistoso hacen que se convierta rápidamente en un modelo a seguir por los más pequeños._Advertencia:__ en esta función, la unidad es bastante propensa a presentar una falta o pérdida total de sentido común._

*Sabio: Esta función especial, disponible en unidades KAMUI GAKUPO exclusivamente, convierte a la misma durante un breve período de tiempo en un verdadero ejemplo de juicio y prudencia. Ideal para resolver problemas morales o limpiar la conciencia de los usuarios, una breve charla con KAMUI GAKUPO garantizará un avance significativo hacia la iluminación espiritual.

*Bailarín: Abarcando diversos estilos que van desde las diferentes variedades conocidas del pop moderno hasta tango, flamenco, e inclusive zapateo americano; esta modalidad hará de su unidad KAMUI GAKUPO un experto en lo que a bailar respecta. Infaltable a la hora de animar fiestas.

*Samurai: La presente función le brindará a su unidad un vasto conocimiento en materia de artes marciales y lo convertirá en un excelente guardaespaldas en caso de ataques enemigos. En esta modalidad, la unidad también gozará de un fuerte sentido de moralidad y se encontrará en perfectas condiciones de tomar decisiones de carácter definitorio. Bastante recomendable para partidas de shōgi.

*Piloto GUNDAM: Esta modalidad podrá ser descargada de la VOCALOID UNIT STORE© por un módico precio extra, y le permitirá a su unidad acceder a los milenarios conocimientos del pilotaje de GUNDAM. _Advertencia: __utilizar sólo si la ocasión lo amerita o en casos de extrema emergencia; como por ejemplo en situaciones de invasión alienígena, apocalipsis zombie, y/o inminente destrucción del universo._

**Condiciones de vida:**

A bien de que la unidad se mantenga en óptimas condiciones se recomienda ofrecerle un ambiente amplio y limpio, con un modesto escenario que se encuentre siempre a su disposición y una consola de videojuegos. La presencia del Guitar Hero entre los títulos disponibles es imprescindible. Le aconsejamos también proporcionarle un considerable número de mangas a su elección; mechas en su mayoría, aunque algunos tomos shōjo cumplirán de la misma forma con el rol de mantenerlo debidamente entretenido.

A bien de conservarse perfectamente funcional la unidad requiere, además, dedicarle unas horas al día a la meditación; por lo que es conveniente que el ambiente donde almacene su KAMUI GAKUPO se encuentre libre de ruidos molestos que puedan intervenir en la tarea y alterar la recarga de la unidad.

**Mantenimiento:**

La unidad KAMUI GAKUPO resulta fácil de conservar pues requiere de poco mantenimiento semanal. Se solicita, no obstante, proporcionarle un nivel considerable de atención a bien que no sufra eventuales depresiones, muy factibles a ocurrir si no recibe los cuidados necesarios.

La higiene de su unidad es relativamente alta, por lo que su aseo no necesita ser supervisado por usted mismo. Sin embargo, algunas unidades pueden presentarse un tanto reacias a tomar un baño en determinadas situaciones, por lo que se recomienda ofrecerle una recompensa a cambio de ello u obligarlo por la fuerza llegada la circunstancia.

**Compatibilidad:**

La presente unidad KAMUI GAKUPO posee una alta tasa de compatibilidad tanto con miembros de la VOCALOID UNIT LINE© como con su línea hermana la UTAU UNIT LINE©.

Como característica especial, la unidad presenta una modalidad extra: Romántico; a la que sólo se accede de forma automática en compañía de la unidad MEGURINE LUKA. Cuando esto ocurre, la unidad KAMUI GAKUPO se tornara melosa hasta alcanzar límites inimaginables, protagonizando ataques sorpresa de abrazos o atosigando a la unidad MEGURINE LUKA con demasiadas preguntas, la mayoría de las cuales le costarán un buen golpe por parte de la misma.

Con lo que respecta a las unidades KAGAMINE LEN/RIN (se venden por separado), su KAMUI GAKUPO adoptará el papel de hermano mayor, cediendo a casi todos sus caprichos y actuando como conejillo de indias. En caso de encontrarse una consola en las cercanías, existe una gran posibilidad que los gemelos desafíen a su unidad en algún videojuego y que la misma pierda aplastantemente.

No es conveniente dejar sin supervisión a su KAMUI GAKUPO en compañía de la unidad SHION KAITO; pues juntos, ambos tienden a incrementar de forma considerable su torpeza, actuando a veces de forma irresponsable y en exceso tonta. No resulta necesario aclarar que queda absolutamente desaconsejado dejarlas al alcance de los niños cuando estas dos unidades se potencian de esta manera.

En compañía de unidades tales como GUMI, HATSUNE MIKU, SAKINE MEIKO y/o SF-A2 MIKI -entre otros-, su KAMUI GAKUPO se comportará de forma educada y cordial, entablando con ellas afables conversaciones, comentando los últimos adelantos con lo relativo al manga shōjo de turno, o mirando telenovelas.

**Preguntas frecuentes:**

Pregunta: - ¿Es normal que mi KAMUI GAKUPO se rehúse a cantar?

Respuesta: - No; no lo es. Existen pocos motivos por lo que su unidad podría encontrarse lo suficientemente desmotivada como para negarse al canto: ¿Ha descansado lo suficiente últimamente? ¿La han confundido por una chica en los últimos días? ¿Ha perdido recientemente su berenjena alada? En estos casos, la única solución existente consiste en brindarle el apoyo y consuelo necesario para que el tiempo sane sus heridas. Y no se preocupe, lo harán.

Pregunta: - Durante su hora del baño mi KAMUI GAKUPO se ha encerrado dentro, dejado correr el agua de la ducha y trascurrido allí los últimos noventa minutos ¿qué debo hacer?

Respuesta: - Descuide, su unidad sencillamente a descubierto la magia de cantar en la ducha, y probablemente se encuentre experimentando ahora mismo lo beneficios vocales que esto conlleva. Eventualmente saldrá por su propia voluntad y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No obstante, si no desiste de esta actividad en las próximas tres horas, esto significa que ha comenzado a interpretar su extenso repertorio de canciones de Gackt; por lo que le aconsejamos dejar correr el agua fría y obligarlo a salir por la fuerza.

Pregunta: - Mi unidad KAMUI GAKUPO se encuentra atascado en la modalidad Bailarín, ¿alguna forma de solucionarlo?

Respuesta: - Es un problema bastante recurrente en los primeros modelos, aunque fue resuelto definitivamente con la salida al mercado de la unidad KAMUI GAKUPO 1.6. No obstante, en versiones anteriores no deja de ser fácilmente solucionable sencillamente reiniciando el producto y retornando a los ajustes predeterminados.

Pregunta: - ¿Es posible emplear a mi unidad KAMUI GAKUPO para realizar tareas domésticas?

Respuesta: - Es posible, sí; no obstante no es lo recomendable pues en la mayoría de los casos su desempeño en trabajos por demás sencillos deja mucho que desear. Esto es, debido a la atención dispersa que caracteriza a esta unidad de recreación, y su absoluta falta de sentido común en lo que concierne a cuestiones hogareñas. De necesitarse ayuda con las tareas domésticas, aconsejamos hacerse con una unidad KAGAMINE LEN, que demuestra un excelente cumplimiento de dichas actividades; e incluso posee una considerable capacidad culinaria muy valorada por nuestros clientes más exigentes.

Habiendo leído estas sencillas indicaciones esperamos atraviese una agradable experiencia con su flamante unidad KAMUI GAKUPO. Una vez más, agradecemos por depositar su confianza en nosotros. Nuestros técnicos llevan décadas desarrollando las mejores tecnologías únicamente para su beneficio, siendo ésta la premisa a la hora de establecer el elevado nivel de eficiencia y calidad que caracteriza a nuestros productos.

Gracias nuevamente por escogernos al efectuar su compra, y les deseamos un máximo tiempo de disfrute con su recién adquirida unidad KAMUI GAKUPO.

_Advertencia:__ Producto no recomendado para cardíacos. Enemigos declarados del baile, por favor abstenerse de la compra del producto: la compañía no se hace responsable por lesiones, pérdida repentina de la voluntad de vivir, mutismo crónico, afecciones al hígado, incontrolables ataques de pánico, asma, diabetes tipo I, esterilidad, pérdida de extremidades, diarrea y/ o muerte por culpa de una exposición inadecuada a las unidades KAMUI GAKUPO.  
><em>Para más información, por favor diríjase a nuestras líneas telefónicas o a nuestra sucursal más cercana.<em>_


End file.
